yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Junji Sugiuchi
Junji Sugiuchi (杉内 順次, Sugiuchi Junji) is an antagonist in Yakuza 4. He is a veteran investigator in the Criminal Affairs division of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. Background Sugiuchi was a member of Ueno Seiwa clan and was a blood brother to Isao Katsuragi. He was sent to join the Police forces in order to infiltrate them. Sugiuchi passes the academy and quickly earned his badge as a detective within the forces. During the Ueno Seiwa hit incident, he and his fellow detective, Taiga Tanimura, had been investigating the shooting of Yoshiharu Ueno. He's secretly working together with Katsuragi to fake his injury, and submitting a false report to Munakata, then the director of the criminal investigations department, implicating Saejima as the perpetrator. However, Munakata realizes that his report was fake and asks him to introduce Katsuragi to him in order to let Sugiuchi's false report being written as true. Later, he murdered Detective Tanimura after he discovered the truth behind the hit. Yakuza 4 Sugiuchi first appears in Chapter 1 after Akiyama was released from prison and deemed innocent from killing Ihara. He then warns Akiyama to stay away from the cops and not making problems. He later reappears when Akiyama take out several Shibata family members and ordered his men to detain Akiyama, but he manage to escape. Later, he overhears Kido and Akiyama's conversation which reveals that he's been asking Akiyama and Kido's relationship with Arai. He later visits Akiyama at the Sky Finance. He tells him about the current situation after Arai killed Ihara and that he puts Sky Finance under 24-hour watch to protect Akiyama from Shibata family. During Chapter 3, he was seen interogatting Masayoshi Tanimura, the son of the detective he killed. He later reappears to protect Tanimura from Katsuragi's men so he can return to Little Asia. He was not seen again until the fourth part where he killed Mishima and revealed to be the traitor. After being cornered by Sudo and subsequently defeated by Tanimura following a speedboat chase, he admits that it was he who killed Tanimura's father. He also revealed that he himself had been a member of the Ueno family with Katsuragi, and not a police officer. He is then shot by an unknown man in the chest. He warns Tanimura about another traitor before finally dies Tanimura's arms. Personality At work, Sugiuchi is a strict person and can be harsh at times, evident when he's less than happy upon finding out Tanimura's gambling addiction and when he told Akiyama to stay away from Kanemura Enterprises - which happened to be one of his clients, claiming that Akiyama's credit business fueled more crime. His harshness extends to a point where Tanimura said that he's not hesitant to beat someone up during an interrogation. While in truth that he was a yakuza disguising as a detective, it is revealed that Sugiuchi actually begins to questioning his allegiance everytime he finished cases. He felt guilty and confused that ever since he introduced Katsuragi to Munakata, he had been nothing but a tool for them both. He also envy Tanimura and wished that he could've been a real cop just like him. Appearance He wears a gray suit over a white shirt and a plaid tie, with matching dress pants and a pair of seemingly fancy dress shoes. Fighting Style Sugiuchi has a really aggressive fighting style. His combos consist of sometimes ending it with a feint punch or kick usually giving you a chance to dodge his attack, the last attack can break guard as well as break Tanimura's parry. his dodge shot can instantly stun, giving him a chance to attack. He has the tendency to grab the player after then stun. He instantly counters grabs from the front, but not in the back. In heat mode, he will always dodge the player. Sugiuchi will always counter a grab from both the front and the back during heat mode. When grab, Sugiuchi takes longer to escape his grab, this will give him the advantage to activate a Heat attack which makes him do a sumo grab, inflicting about a quarter half of health. This is inescapable. He can also do a heat attack if the player is on the ground. This one however can be avoid by pressing one of the face buttons. his heat mode ends if you or Sugiuchi uses their Heat attacks. His weakness is usually using tanimura's parry against wall to combo on, if you manage to end the combo, you can possibly chain tanimura's Essence of combo. When he is in heat mode, you must save up your heat gauge. This is important for when he grabs you, you can use essence of counter. or you can try to stop his heat mode by using your essence attacks. Gallery Junji Sugiuchi.png|Remastered Render Junji Sugiuchi.jpg Junji Sugiuchi 02.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Police Investigators Category:Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Category:Ueno Seiwa Clan Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Bosses Category:Antagonists